Aaron and Emily: The Eyes Have It
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily has a nightmare and the team deals with the boss change. HP MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I've always thought the idea of stuffing a dead animal was really REALLY gross. But taking human eyes and putting them in said animals. Um NASTY!!! So this story starts out with Emily having a nightmare. You'll see what it's about, though I'm sure you can guess. The reason I'm giving Emily a nightmare is because it was my nightmare. Only it was like I was Emily right out of my series. Weird I know. Also we'll see how Hotch helps her deal with it before we actually get into the episode. So have fun.

Oh and I mapped out how apart I think each episode is, so I could not only figure out how long Jack was gone but how far along Emily's pregnancy is in each story. In this one she's two and a half months. I'll give little updates at the beginning of each story to help you all keep track too.

Disclaimer: I can come up with some sick ideas but the things the writers of CM come up with, I'm not that good.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked around. She was on the floor but for some reason she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't obey her.

"I wouldn't bother Agent Prentiss. Or is it soon to be Hotchner given you're carrying his child?"

Emily felt her insides run cold. She knew that voice. It was impossible to forget. It had haunted hers and Hotch's dreams since the attack. Emily tried twisting again to get up.

"Really you're just going to hurt yourself more and we wouldn't want dear Aaron finding you in too bad a condition."

Emily growled. "Show yourself you bastard."

George Foyet stepped into Emily's vision and that's when Emily realized she was tied down to Hotch's bed. That didn't make sense. They really hadn't been back to his apartment since finding out about the baby. In fact they had started to process of moving into a new apartment that had three bedrooms, perfect for her, Hotch, Jack, when he came to visit and the baby.

"Now as an expecting mother," Foyet taunted, a knife gleaming in his hand. "you really should learn to watch your language."

"You don't scare me Foyet." Emily said. "Defenseless or not, I will never show you fear."

Foyet laughed. "That's just what Aaron said and yet he lives everyday terrified he'll never see his son again."

Emily snorted. "Shows what you know. Aaron and I know we'll get Jack and Haley back home as soon as we put your sorry ass where it belongs."

Foyet stepped up beside Emily and gently ran the knife over her stomach. Emily did her best to keep a neutral face but her thoughts shifted right to her innocent baby in her stomach. Foyet chuckled.

"What was that about showing no fear?" Foyet asked as he lifted the knife into the air.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gasped as she shot up in bed, her hands flying to her stomach. Tears streamed down her face even as she saw and felt that her baby was fine, Foyet hadn't plunged a knife into her stomach. It was just a nightmare.

"Emily?"

Emily looked to her left and saw Hotch watching her with concerned eyes. Instead of comforting her like it usually did, it seemed to only make the tears flow faster. Hotch didn't say anything else, he just pulled Emily into his arms and tried to stop her tears. He had woken to her tossing and turning and had tried to wake her up but it seemed her nightmare wanted to play out. Seeing the after effects, Hotch wished he had been able to wake her. He had seen her hands pressing firmly against her stomach and figured the dream had to do with their baby.

"Foyet." Emily choked out. "Stabbed me in the stomach."

Hotch clenched his teeth. They couldn't escape that bastard even in their dreams.

"The baby is fine Emily." Hotch said. "He's not here, he didn't hurt our child."

Emily slowly calmed down, her tears stopping. She made no effort to move from Hotch's arms as one of his hands joined hers on her stomach.

"Dave, Derek and I finished putting together the furniture in the new place last night," Hotch said. "do you want to sleep there tonight?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah that would be great."

"You wanna try to get some more sleep?" Hotch asked. "We still have a couple of hours before we have to get up."

Emily shook her head. "No I couldn't go back to sleep now if I tried."

Hotch held Emily for a minute, trying to think of some way to help her. He knew she needed her sleep, the baby taking a lot of her energy. Then he smiled. She'd been bugging him for over a week now to see the nursery. He insisted she let him and the others decorate it since the paint fumes would be bad for her and the baby.

"How about we head over to the apartment now." Hotch suggested. "You can see the baby's room."

Emily looked at Hotch, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Hotch nodded and was rewarded with a kiss. Knowing Emily wore lounge pants and a tank to bed, Hotch told her not to bother getting dressed, that they'd just take their ready bags with them. Soon they were out the door and driving across town to their new home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily allowed Hotch to cover her eyes as they stood in front of the door that led to the nursery. The new apartment was like Emily's old one. Two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen and living room that were connected. Hotch pushed the door open with his foot and moved Emily into the room. He moved his hands.

"Well?" he asked.

Emily looked around. The four walls were painted to look like one giant field with trees and animals. They didn't know what they were having yet but it worked for either gender. The furniture was all wood, polished beautifully. It was just how Emily pictured.

"It's perfect Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch hugged her from behind. "Feel better?"

Emily nodded, resting her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Much better."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So we're just supposed to take it?" Austin asked as the team, minus Dave, Hotch and Morgan watched Morgan talk with Strauss.

Emily sighed. "Guys it's either this or risk the team being split."

JJ looked at Emily. "You can't tell me you're ok with this."

"I'm not." Emily said. "But Aaron doesn't need to know that. He needs to know that I support his choice. He needs the same from all of you."

"I don't know how I feel about taking direct orders from Morgan." Reid said.

Emily crossed her arms. She had to admit, that was going to be tough for her too. She got the feeling she'd still be looking to Hotch for what to do even after Morgan gave out orders

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily followed Dave into one of the offices at the precinct. She had heard Dave's comment about Morgan being a natural leader and how it was going to be when he had to step down. Knowing most of the anger Emily was feeling about the comment was hormones, Emily still wanted to talk to Dave about it.

"Why did you say that?" Emily asked after she closed the door.

Dave faced her. While he'd dealt with JJ pregnant, he knew Emily and JJ were two different women with two different tempers.

"I was just giving Aaron something to think about." Dave said calmly.

"What, you want him thinking that he'll never get his job back?" Emily asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not at all Em. I want him thinking that maybe Morgan is ready to have a team of his own."

Emily took a breath to calm herself. "He doesn't need to be thinking about that right now Dave. He's got enough on his mind."

Dave found himself nodding. Emily was right. With having to step down, deal with taking orders from someone he trained along with Jack and Haley being gone and Emily being pregnant, Dave really shouldn't have added to the list of things on Hotch's mind.

"You're right Em," Dave said. "I should have picked a different time to say it."

Emily waved her hand. "Don't worry, he probably isn't. I guess I just needed to blow off some steam. Baby likes messing with Mommy's normal calm."

Dave smiled. "You're not taking this job change as well as you're letting Aaron think you are."

Emily looked sheepish. "That obvious?"

"Well the glares at the back of Morgan's head when he separates you and Aaron might be what's giving it away." Dave said.

Emily shrugged. "As much as I hate to do it, again I blame the baby. We don't like being apart from Daddy."

Dave smiled. "You might want to tell Uncle Morgan that before there is no Uncle Morgan."

Emily shook her head. "No I just have to deal with that the fact that Aaron and I can't always be partnered together. Yes we were when he was in charge but he isn't any more."

Dave put an arm around Emily and gave her a squeeze. "Say that with a little less bitterness and people might believe you."

Emily laughed and went to say something but Morgan stuck his head in.

"Hey, we're ready to give the profile, let's go." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan and Emily arrived at the scene and Detective Brantley walked up to them.

"What happened here?" Morgan asked.

Brantley motioned to Hotch, who was standing by the victim and ambulance. "He took him down by himself."

Morgan and Emily moved past Brantley and towards Hotch.

"Hotch," Morgan called. Hotch approached the two. "Brantley says you took him down solo."

Hotch didn't appear to think he did anything wrong. "He wasn't far behind me."

Morgan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hotch. Since when did this man go against the rule book.

"You know you should have waited for back up." Morgan said.

Hotch gave him a look. "Would you have?"

Morgan looked at Hotch for a moment when shifted his gaze to Emily. When he saw Emily's eyes drop to the ground, Morgan knew he wasn't getting any help from her. Pregnant or not, together or not, Emily was Hotch's right hand and that wasn't about to change just because Hotch wasn't in charge any more. Morgan looked back at Hotch before glancing at the unsub in the cruiser then turned and walked away. Hotch watched Morgan then, as he went to walk by Emily, noticed her smiling.

"What?" he asked, stopping next to her.

Emily looked startled to be caught. "Nothing." she shook her head and let out a light laugh. "Let's go Superman."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan closed his last file then turned his chair and frowned as he saw Hotch was still in his office.

"You are here late." Garcia said, joining him. She had already been home but when he didn't show at his usual time, she decided to come looking for him.

Morgan smiled and explained about the reports.

"Hotch always stayed later then the rest of us," Morgan said. "and now I understand why."

Garcia frowned. "He doesn't have to do them any more so why's he still here? And where's Em?"

"She's in there with him." Morgan said. "Went up there about an hour ago."

"Staying late can't be good for the baby." Garcia said.

Morgan smiled again. "Don't worry Mama, I have no doubt she's sound asleep on Hotch's couch."

Garcia shook her head with a smile. "Hey can you help me get something out of storage?"

Morgan nodded. "Course Mama, anything for you."

Garcia took Morgan's hand and led him down the hall. Morgan noticed right away that they weren't headed to storage but let Garcia lead the way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glanced one more time at Foyet's file before looking over at where Emily was sleeping somewhat peacefully. Between her nightmare before the case, the case itself and the baby, Emily was drained and gladly let Hotch do some of her paperwork so she could sleep. Hotch put down his pen and closed the open file in front of him. He knew he wasn't going to get any more done given that he kept glancing at either Foyet's file or Emily every five minutes so he stood up and after collecting his things, went to Emily.

"Hey Wonder Woman." Hotch whispered. "Time to go home."

Emily shifted some. "I'm not Wonder Woman."

Hotch smiled. "Hey if I'm Superman, you most certainly are Wonder Woman."

Emily laughed. "Alright fine, I'll be Wonder Woman."

Hotch helped Emily stand up. "Ready for our first night in our new place?"

Emily nodded. "You have no idea."

Hotch pulled Emily tightly against his chest and just held her. He'd done it more times then Emily could count since Jack and Haley went away and Emily knew he was reminding himself she wasn't going anywhere so Emily let him, snuggling close and resting her head on Hotch's chest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know I didn't show Garcia showing Morgan his office but I was trying to keep the focus on Emily and Hotch. Also, that thing between Morgan and that vic's sister, as you can tell, it never happened here. I wouldn't do that to you, or Garcia. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yay! No hurting Garcia. This may have been the first full episode I saw. It was really good. And creepy. But still good. Ok, I'm going now, I'm reading a book called Spin the Bottle, and the grammar sucks. It's a library book, so I can't take a red pen to it. :( Kisses~Sarah

That's right, this was your first episode. Full one any way. No marking library books, is that what I did wrong? I always wondered why I was glared at when returning books.


End file.
